


Uncontrollable

by orphan_account



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lee gets angry, there's certain uncontrollable needs and wants to be satisfied, but one thing leads to another, and you and Lee end up doing some dirty deeds against the glass.
Relationships: Lee Sizemore/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Uncontrollable

Stood back, you watched as Lee lost his temper again, this time with some poor young intern who had messed up one of the host’s looks, something about their chin not being moulded properly, you weren’t really paying attention in all honesty, too focused on how much of a turn on it was for you; you always loved it when Lee was angry, whenever he lost your temper, you always managed to steal him away from his work just long enough for a quick and rough fuck somewhere. But because he was so busy and so wrapped up in his work, you knew that there was no time for him to satisfy you the way you needed, and when your arousal begged for attention, and managed to slip away, seemingly unnoticed; you knew it was a little risky, getting yourself off in the staff toilets, quietly moaning Lee’s name beneath your lips as you touched yourself and slowly brought yourself to release - thinking of Lee, how he growled as his temper flared, how he cursed and cussed and swore, how his brilliant blue eyes seemed to have a hidden fire behind them,. How tense he was. God, you loved it when he was angry, and your release was approaching at last; you groaned, placing a hand on the stall wall beside you as you let out a soft moan of his name, a gentle whimper like the lick of the ocean on a sandy beach, nothing more than two little whines and whimpers for the man you yearned for. 

“Fuck, Lee.” 

“(Y/N)?” You heard his voice echo from outside, making you swallow thickly and clear your throat as you retracted your hand from yourself and flushed the toilet before hastily making your way to the sink, avoiding his eyes. “(Y/N), are you alright? You look... “ he lowered his voice a little before saying, “you look the exact same way now, as when you’re about to cum.” 

You froze, eyes widening as you coughed softly and licked your lips, knowing that you would never be able to get away with lying and knowing that you had to tell him. “Maybe… maybe I was.” 

Lee gave you a curious look, biting the inside of his lip as he hummed, looking you up and down and nodding slowly. “Was I turning you on back there? When I was shouting at those useless fuckwits?” 

You shook your head, leaning against the sink and bracing the edge of it. “You, uh, I, uh… fuck, a little.” 

“A little?” He almost laughed, smirking and raising his brows slightly. “So, getting yourself off in the loo is what happens when you’re a little turned on, is it?” 

You groaned, leaning your head back and squeezing your eyes tightly shut. “Lee…” 

“Tell me, puppy,” his voice was getting quieter, slightly deeper, that same voice he used when he was making you beg for him in the bedroom. “What was it about me that got you so riled up? The anger itself, or the fact that every time I lose my temper, I always end up making you fucking scream my name?” 

“Lee,” you whined, not able to handle his teasing, not able to keep control of yourself, your arousal bubbling and slowly starting to boil over with every little syllable that left his mouth. “Not here, please… what if someone walked in?” 

He growled a little, not realising that the thunderous noise also got to you, scratching the back of his neck; he knew it was risky for you to even be seen together - no one knew about your relationship, no one could ever know, as if they found out, it could mean the end of both of your careers. Sighing, Lee took one last look behind him, making sure no one had walked in, before he spoke up again, “you know, I think I might know the perfect place for us to… _ hide _ .” 

You swallowed thickly, painfully aware of what he was getting at, and as you bit your lip, you thought of it; sure, it was a big risk, running off with Lee to indulge in carnal desires, someone, anyone, could find you - but that was just part of the fun, wasn’t it?” 

“Lead the way, Mister Sizemore.” 

With his jaw clenched and a look in his eyes that told you that he was about two seconds away from pinning against the nearest wall to steal a kiss or two or three or ten, Lee lead you to where the Hosts were fixed and repaired, where they were analysed and had their diagnostics run; no one was around, thankfully, everyone had things to do and it was an incredibly busy week for everyone at the park - from the janitorial staff who were simply amazing, to the big bosses like Ford. 

“In here,” Lee growled, holding a glass door open and grinning when you stepped inside with him, four glass walls surrounding you, completely see through. Upon sensing your worry, he shook his head, gently cupping your cheeks, his words ghosting your skin. “Don’t worry, puppy, no one’s gonna catch us here.” 

It was exhilarating, to be honest, and when you leaned against one of the walls, pulling Lee closer by the tie as you whined lowly, you couldn’t help but to fail to fight off the smile that formed on your lips; “Lee…” 

“I know,” he said softly, looking at your lips for a moment before taking the much needed step, crashing his lips against yours as he gripped your thighs, bringing your legs around your waist as he pressed you into the glass, kissing you as much fire and heat as he could muster, nipping at your bottom lip each time he needed to pull away before diving right back in, each time his tongue dominated yours, and he smiled at the way you moaned into his mouth, still gripping his tie with one hand, the other buried in his hair until he pulled away for the last time. “Fuck, I wanna make you scream my fucking name - right here, right now.” 

The offer was too tempting to deny, and you knew that if he kept kissing you like that, then you would end up needing to touch yourself again, burning desire starting to set fire to your stomach and your veins. “Please… Daddy… fuck me, here, now. Please, I fucking need you.” 

With haste and eagerness, you and Lee started to undress one another, shirts flying here, trousers flying there, not really caring about the fact that you would need to gather it all up again, before he pinned you against the wall again, pressing his forehead against yours as he gently eased himself in, hushing your pained but pleasured whimpers with sweet kisses, stopping to let you compose yourself; when you gave him the word, he started to thrust into you, biting and sucking at the skin on your neck as he held you close, able to see condensation rising on the glass slowly. 

“I can’t fucking believe I caught you touching yourself at the thought of me earlier,” he growled teasingly, right into your ear, sending shivers down your spine as you tried to patch the pace he was setting. His breath was shaky, thick with arousal as he continued, “do you have any idea how much that turned me on? Knowing that you couldn’t control yourself, because of me?” 

You let out a strangulated sound, somewhere between a moan and a half-formed word, before finding your voice and biting your lip. “But, if you hadn’t gotten angry at that poor bastard, I wouldn’t’ve needed to touch myself.” 

Ghosting his lips over yours as he let out the softest of chuckles, Lee let out the faintest of moans of your name as he continued to move his hips, each little thrust and every small roll making you pant out his name beneath your breath as you did your best not to let arousal get the best of you; you wanted it to last, you wanted to drag it out as much as you could, but at the same time, your arousal was proving to be too strong to allow you to hold it in for much longer. Lee knew all the right buttons to press to get you to come undone for him, and you had a feeling that he was going to press every single one of them as he kept you secure between his body and the glass, as he allowed you to try and match his pace as much as you could. 

“Come on, puppy, we both know you find me irresistible, even when I’m not pissed off,” he snarled against your lips, the faintest of smiles on his own as he pressed his forehead against yours again, 

“Daddy, please,” you whined, your voice leaving you as your arousal continued to take over, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. “I wanna cum, please.” 

Wanting nothing more than to see you come fully undone for him, for him and no one else, Lee nodded, grinning wickedly. “Then cum, puppy, cum for your Daddy.” 

You did as you were told, allowing your release to fully take over as Lee continued to work you like a puppet, pulling all the right strings that gave you nothing but euphoric pleasure, but his release followed yours shortly after, rendering you both absolutely breathless, exchanging sloppy kisses; eventually, somehow, the two of you wound up on the floor, with Lee lying on his back, using his blazer and shirt as a makeshift sheet, as you laid on top, his hand lazily drifting up and down your back and between your shoulder blades. 

“You know, even if we do have to keep this, us, a secret… I don’t think I’ve ever been so in love with someone,” you commented, fighting to keep your eyes awake, but in the darkness, and with the tranquility of your lover’s touch, sleep was creeping on. 

Lee hummed softly, pulling you up slightly so that he could kiss you again, pouring every ounce of his love into it, pouring all the sweetness and the tenderness he dared not to let anyone else see into each second that his lips were on yours, he was fighting back yawns as he smiled against your lips. Finally, he spoke, his voice weighed down by the yawn he was holding back so terribly. “My old partner left me… said my lifestyle lacked stability and I cared more for my work, but… I fucking promise, I’ll never cherish anything as much as I do you.” 

“I know how much your work means to you,” you told him, slowly starting to daze off in his arms and his tight and secure embrace. “I know that you wanna do the best job you can, and I’d never be able to hold it against you.” 

“I love you,” he admitted quietly, almost hardly audible, almost tricking you into thinking you had heard nothing at all, not even the soft whining of a pin dropping. 

You smiled, though, snuggling into him a little more and letting him graze his hand up and down your back, stopping at your shoulder blades so that he could trace little patterns there, dazzling your skin with his soft fingertips the way yellow painted stars speckled a cobalt canvas, with the careful steadiness of an artist’s touch; you sighed, content coursing through your veins as you lay there with him, the previous fear and anxiety that had turned into exhilaration at the thought of someone walking in had faded far from your mind long ago, and you welcomed the tranquility, the relaxation. “I love you, too.” 

Tired silence was welcomed, Lee basking in the knowledge that only he could bring you to your release so well and so quickly, that only he could unlock your arousal and could properly satisfy you, while you thought about how much it would have been to tell everyone and be open about your relationship, even if it did risk both of your jobs and careers. 

“Listen, I won’t be a minute - God knows if Sizemore finds out I forgot to grab a scalpel he’ll- Mister Sizemore!” The young technician froze as he turned around and pushed open the glass door, face falling and jaw going slack as he stared, shocked and in awe and probably a little bit of horror, too. “Oh, Sir, I’m-” 

“Fuck’s sake,” Lee sighed, rolling his eyes and letting you tug his shirt from beneath him, wrapping yourself in the fabric as you cleared your throat and bit the inside of your lip, silently begging Lee to handle the situation. “Listen, mate, if you fucking dare to tell anyone about what you just saw-”

“I didn’t see anything!” The poor whippersnapper fretted, worrying about setting off Lee’s temper, without a doubt. “Promise, Mister Sizemore, just please… please don’t be mad at me.” 

Lee shook his head, sending the poor technician on his way before turning to you and frowning, pulling you close to his chest as he grumbled. “We have two ways of handling this, you know.” 

“I know,” you bit the inside of your lip and swallowed thickly, looking up into your lover’s brilliant blue eyes; how deep as the sea they seemed, how they glittered in the low light like a starry starry night, and you did your best not to smile. “I think… maybe… we should come clean to everyone about this, about us.” 

Lee paused for a moment, looking over your features, searching for some sign that it was a joke but coming up with nothing. “Are you fucking serious?” 

You looked down, frowning as you shrugged. “Would it be so bad?” 

“Puppy,” he cooed, grasping your chin between his finger and thumb, tilting your head up to look him in the eyes. “I didn’t mean it like that, just… are you sure that’s what you wanna do? Are you sure you wanna risk both of us getting the fucking sack from Ford because we couldn’t control ourselves and decided to fuck in nearly every room when no one was looking?” 

You nodded, swallowing harshly and thickly, shivering a little. “Lee, I haven’t been more sure of anything in my life before this - I love you, I don’t… I… and I don’t care who fucking knows it.”


End file.
